Of Smiles and Somersaults
by kim-onka
Summary: Lenalee comes back from a mission and can't wait to be welcomed by her significant other. Kanda/Lenalee. One-shot without much action, purpose, meaning or anything, just being fluffy for a while.


Disclaimer: D. Gray-man is the rightful property of Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

No spoilers really.

Note: This is kind of fluffy. Just being _happily in love_. And yes, they are already together in this fic.

Enjoy~

* * *

The dark, massive outline of the castle in which the Headquarters of the Black Order was situated was growing steadily larger as the group hurried through the densely falling raindrops, eager to find shelter in the place they were supposed to call their 'home'. Nearly completely drenched, tired and rather irritated by the unwelcoming aura, they dreamt of nothing else then just reaching their warm, dry point of destination and having a moment of rest before being sent off to a next mission.

Or at least that was the case with the finders, for the exorcist they were accompanying had her mind full of thoughts much brighter and definitely less down-to-earth.

Lenalee inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh fragrance of moist air and wet grass, and slowly exhaled. Returning from missions had always been her favourite part of being an exorcist; she was lucky enough to be able to see the Headquarters as her real home, thanks to her brother. It was such a great feeling to be met with Komui's outstretched arms and hear his voice say "Welcome home," to smile at him and reply, "I'm home."

That's how it had been ever since she'd joined the Order.

But now, it was different. Not that Lenalee wasn't happy that she would see her brother; she was.

Only that Komui wasn't the only person she was looking forward to seeing. He wasn't even the person she wanted to see the most, she had to admit.

Not until one of her companions cast a surprised look in her direction did Lenalee realise she'd been grinning widely. Suppressing a chuckle and trying to look as normally as possible, she smiled at the finder, who blushed faintly and turned his head away from her.

_Almost there..!_ Thoughts of her special someone tended to lift the corners of her mouth despite her will and make her beam like an idiot for no apparent reason whenever they popped up, which was quite often. One could say, all the time. And now, now that she was about to actually see _him_ again, joyful anticipation seemed to practically radiate from her face.

True, there was a voice of reason to be heard somewhere in her head that kept repeating that it was not so certain whether _he_ was currently at the Headquarters, that he could as well be on a mission of his own, so she shouldn't really get all excited. That had been the case the last time, after all: she had returned while he was absent and left again before he came back, thus failing to see him in between her missions. Of course, the disappointment from that time merely made her miss him even more.

_He has to be there_, she decided. _Because I need to see him, he has to be there._

It was kind of idiotic how their relationship resembled a model long-distance relationship even though they lived practically together, yet she guessed an exorcist could hardly expect a more satisfying love life – especially if the person she was dating was another exorcist.

The Dark Boots tapped on the slippery floor when Lenalee covered the last several dozen metres separating her from the gate in a light run. Hugging Komui, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander in the search of _him_; her heart sank a bit upon discovering that he was nowhere to be seen.

Smiling at her brother, the Chinese girl mentally scolded herself. She must have subconsciously waited to meet her boyfriend right after entering the castle, which was complete nonsense – leaving the question of him being there and aware of when she'd be arriving aside, they hadn't exactly told Komui just what was going on between them, so every slightest symptom of overexcitement from seeing each other could have fatal consequences.

She fought the urge to ask whether he was there, and excused herself instead.

"Brother, I think I'll go to my room and change… You can see I'm soaked."

The older of the two siblings nodded approvingly and let go of the younger.

"Change, Lenalee, and then come and eat dinner together with your brother! I'll ask Jerry to prepare something special for my Lenalee who's come back home!"

The exorcist briefly reflected – not for the first time – that her brother's enthusiasm, however sincere and heartfelt without a doubt, was rather embarrassing. With that conclusion she left for her room.

Water kept dripping from Lenalee's bunches onto her already drenched uniform as she proceeded along the familiar corridors of the castle. She climbed the stairs, passed the hallway, climbed again and walked towards her room, paying no mind to the paths she had long known by heart. On the contrary, the girl couldn't seem to cease to speculate where _he_ could possibly be, and when she could get to see him, and whether he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him, and…

She passed round a corner and saw him.

That caught Lenalee off guard, unprepared, and she halted mid-step as her heart performed an excited leap at the sight of his tall, dark figure bordered by the high window through which she could see the raging torrent she had left not half an hour earlier. All he was doing was stand there, casually – much more casually than his everyday standards - leaning against the windowsill. Enhanced by the contrast with the darkness seeping from the outside, his sharp profile appeared even sharper, and his pale complexion even paler as he stared out into the rain.

For a while she felt like she, too, could restrain herself to standing and watching him, but all too soon a chill induced by a lost blow of wind reminded her of the coldness spreading from her wet clothes, which together with the hunger rearing its head in her stomach managed to bring her back to reality. Thus, Lenalee decided she would, after all, approach him.

"Kanda!" She called out, hardly leaving him time to turn to her and take one step ahead before she was already by his side, her hands on his shoulders, and giving him a quick, greeting kiss in he corner of his mouth, which Kanda returned without hesitation, putting his arms loosely around her waist.

"You're back," he said, looking at the girl with that smirk which invariably caused her heart to do a somersault. As it did, she felt her lips bend upwards as though by an inner force, or as though those somersaults were only a beginning of a complicated process resulting in an expression of unmistakable happiness whenever she saw her significant other.

"I'm back," she agreed eagerly, and was just about to think of something to add when Kanda spoke, scanning her figure.

"And you're completely drenched."

Lenalee nodded. She was completely drenched.

"Sorry, have I made you wet?"

"Nope," he answered, "but you'd better change."

"Well, I was on my way," she admitted.

"I won't stop you." Seeing her reluctance in letting go of him, Kanda smirked again (with the same effect as before), kissed her lightly on the cheek and maneuvered her in the direction of her room. "Go change," he told her, "I'll be joining you in 20 minutes."

So Lenalee went, continuously smiling into space, which smile never abandoned her face all through the complicated procedure of reaching her room, taking off the wet clothes, drying herself, finding dry clothes, putting them on, and finally finding some place to hide the wet clothes until someone would take care of them. Having completed that sequence of actions, Lenalee sat down and waited for Kanda, somewhat impatiently. About the fact that Komui had invited her for dinner she had entirely forgotten.

Hearing a quiet knock on the door, she jumped to her feet and hurried to open it, but had to restrain the urge to hug him or pull him inside when she noticed the tray he was holding, and the dishes placed on it.

"Oh," she said, "wow."

"Can I come in?"

"Ah! Sure!" Lenalee moved to let him in; Kanda stepped inside the room, watchfully carrying the tray.

"I thought you would be hungry," the older exorcist announced, glancing at her warmly.

"I am," she replied, amazed, "thank you."

Lenalee's room lacked any proper table with chairs which would enable comfortable consumption, but she and Kanda had long had the habit of sitting together on the floor, by the wall, and often enough eating in this position. And so they sat down, with the tray between them; unhurriedly, they began to eat, enjoying their feast. Kanda had brought a plate of spaghetti for Lenalee and a bowl of soba for himself, and when they finished, offered her also a piece of chocolate cake decorated with a ripe cherry.

"Wow, a dessert even!" The girl was genuinely impressed. "I wonder what the kitchen staff is thinking," she winked, watching him look away wordlessly, with a light blush.

"I'm happy to see you too," Lenalee added quietly, reaching for the treat.

"…How was your mission?" Kanda asked after a while.

"The mission?" By that time she had managed to put it away from her mind. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Eating the cake bit by bit, she sat in silent amusement and lazily indulged in this moment of peace together with her beloved. She was used to his non-talkativeness and indeed liked this trait of his character which allowed her to fully relax next to him, and sometimes tease him a little, and always find reassurance in his presence.

"It's good you're back," Kanda commented now.

Lenalee didn't even try to suppress the giggle.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

Still giggling, Lenalee shoved the plates away and shifted herself closer to him; Kanda put his arm around her and drew her even closer, turning his head to face her, their noses nearly touching.

Slowly and carefully they started kissing, and continued, and started again and again, and then stopped in contentment. The younger exorcists reached to fiddle with one of her boyfriend's long tresses, admiring his dark eyes.

"It quite definitely feels good to be back," she whispered, leaning against him and unwinding in his embrace. She could clearly visualize that unique smile gracing his lips when he cuddled her and laid his head against hers.

The tiredness slowly taking over Lenalee only contributed to the magic of this moment alone with Kanda, and that moment could have lasted and lasted, and would have lasted if only it hadn't been interrupted by loud pounding on the room's door.

"Lenalee!" Komui's voice invaded the room, making both exorcists jump in surprise. "My dear Lenalee, have you forgotten about your brother?"

* * *

Well, surely there _is_ an explanation for Kanda's presence in Lenalee's room that leaves him alive… isn't there? I wish them good luck explaining.

This is still not exactly that, but well. The need for fluff arises sometimes too.

Please review~


End file.
